Without C o n f i d e n c e
by nowherePsychiatrist
Summary: Hace poco tiempo del nacimiento de Jack Frost , y él no sabe absolutamente nada de su pasado, ni lo que lo hizo ser lo que ahora, un ser invisible para todos. Las depresiones se hacen presentes y su confianza y fé van desapareciendo, hasta qué en el borde de su lago se sienta a llorar un pequeño niño, que grita a todo pulmón su destino. / OneShot-CrossOver / Jack Frost & Hiccup.


¡Hello, dears! Bueno, les hago entrega de un pequeño One-Shot CrossOver de este Ship que verdaderamente me vuelve loca, Jack Frost/Hiccup, sakldnaksldam. No es gran cosa, pero se me hizo muy lindo imaginar todo cuando lo escribía, espero que a ustedes también les agrade el leerlo.

* * *

El invierno había llegado al fin, y junto con él un inmortal joven de cabellos plateados. Surfeaba con una enorme sonrisa las ventiscas que le habían traído desde el otro lado del mundo y que ahora arrasaban contra los enormes pinos del bosque y los hacían ladearse agitando sus grades y fuertes ramas como si protestaran hacia el muchacho. Agitó con torpeza el cayado que llevaba en una de sus manos y copos de nieve se hicieron presentes en lo más alto del cielo, cayendo con tranquilidad avisando la helada nevada que haría esa noche. Jack Frost sonreía. El viento lo dejó suavemente sobre un lago congelado en medio del bosque, y el joven plantó su mirada en el hielo bajo sus pies descalzos. Había pasado medio siglo desde qué había sido despertado sobre ese lago, siendo levantado por los místicos poderes de la luna, quién le había dicho solamente su nombre, y sólo eso.

A Jack todavía le calaba en lo más hondo de su cráneo. Aquella penetrante voz que aquella noche no se había escuchado en el exterior, sino en su propia mente y continuaba retumbando en sus sesos con un fuerte y desesperante eco, "tú nombre es Jack Frost".

Jack cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y sin darse cuenta apretó los puños apretando el cayado, que de haber sido un objeto normal, se hubiera roto sin dudas. Soltó un enorme suspiro y volvió a abrir sus ojos. Cada ocho meses regresaba a aquel lugar, a aquel lago; y recordaba una y otra vez absolutamente todo, que a fin de cuentas, y tristemente, no era absolutamente nada. Nada de lo que él quería saber. Tenía mil y un preguntas y ni una sola respuesta.

Lo único que sabía con completa certeza, era que le encantaba divertirse. Los juegos, las bromas. Todo eso lo hacía feliz, sin embargo nada era tan divertido sin alguien con que pudiera compartir aquellas risas y bromas, después de todo, siempre recordaba que nadie podía verle, cayendo la mayoría del tiempo en una profunda depresión que provocaban fuertes nevadas que duraban días y noches enteras.

"_¿Por qué soy invisible para todos?" _Se cuestionaba todo el tiempo, pero nunca podía responderse. Caminaba por entre las casas de pueblos cercanos y ni padres, madres, niños o adolescentes podían verle, todos caminaban a través de él sin siquiera saberlo, ignorándolo e hiriéndolo sin siquiera saberlo…

* * *

Era el tercer día de la segunda semana de invierno, Jack estaba jugueteando con la nieve que se acumulaba en las ramas más altas de los pinos, agitándolas con ventiscas que hacía con su cayado, haciéndolas caer todas casi al mismo tiempo creando un alboroto en el suelo. Reía y reía haciendo bolas de nieve y aventándolas a los pinos como si se tratara de personas, pero entonces, su visión captó algo inusual que lo hizo quedarse petrificado como el hielo mismo, un niño, un niño de cabellos castaños que caminaba pesadamente hacia el lago. Jack actuó sigilosamente, aún cuando sabía que no le iría a ver. Con cautela le siguió mientras lo observaba de arriba hacia abajo, era la primera persona que se acercaba a su lago, por lo menos, la primera que le había tocado ver en medio siglo.

El niño se detuvo a orillas del lago y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus piernas. Tenía el cabello castaño, estaba enmarañado y manchado de tierra, sobre sus mejillas había miles de pequeñas pecas que hacían juego con su piel levemente morena de tanto jugar en el sol, y sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda; ojos que ahora completamente aguados no lograron evitar que las lágrimas que parecía que trataba de contener se resbalaran por sus mejillas. Jack se sentó a un lado de él y lo miró con tristeza, no podía preguntarle el porqué estaba llorando, no podía consolarlo aunque quisiera. El niño a un lado de él sollozaba sin cesar y se pasaba las mangas de una camisa verdosa desgastada por los ojos una y otra vez tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que no paraban, Jack le calculó unos diez u once años por su estatura y complexión.

"_Tal vez se tropezó o algo_" Dijo Jack para sí mismo a un lado del castaño, pues lo veía un poco más sucio de lo normal a cómo se veían los niños de su edad. Pasaron los minutos, y esperó a que hablara, que dijera algo para que lograra averiguar la razón por la que se encontraba tan triste, pero nada a parte de sollozos salía de aquella boca. El inmortal soltó un suspiro, tal vez solamente necesitaba tiempo a solas, y aunque sabía que el contrario no podía verle y de alguna forma se encontraba solo por eso, aún así se levantó de a un lado de él y caminó en dirección contraria.

Aquellos momentos eran los que más lo desesperaban. Ver a alguien en problemas, ver a alguien triste, a alguien que necesite ayuda y simplemente _no poder hacer nada al respecto_, nadie podía verlo o tocarlo, era simplemente un espíritu que hacía travesuras y congelaba las narices de las personas cuando pasaba. Sí, eso era Jack Frost, y nada más.

Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperó un grito hizo que despertara de su triste fantasía, "_¡Yo no soy diferente, no soy un inútil! ¡Soy hijo de Estoico! ¡Y soy un Vikingoooooooooooo!"_ El niño detrás de él ahora estaba de pie frente al lago gritándole a la nada, saciando su ira en el aire. Su voz no era ni grave ni tan aguda, pero hizo parar por un momento el corazón del peli-blanco "_¡Mi nombre es Hiccup y soy un Vikingo!" _chilló con fuerza para después soltar un grito de batalla. Jack sonrió, los gritos de _Hiccup_, estaban llenos desesperación, y asimismo tenían algo más; confianza en sus palabras, algo que él había olvidado tener durante mucho tiempo.

"_Vaya que sí eres un vikingo Hiccup, nunca había escuchado a nadie gritar de aquella manera_" Jack continuó sonriendo mientras observaba al pequeño gritar una y otra vez, quitándose todo el peso de la tristeza de encima después de haber llorado bastante.

Observó al cielo, empezaba a oscurecer por el horario matutino, y no quería que el ´valiente´ de Hiccup se quedara caminando en la oscuridad de camino a casa. Con un movimiento de su cayado hizo que copos de nieve empezaran a caer desde lo más alto del cielo, alertando al pequeño y recordándole que tenía que irse. Éste se dio la media vuelta y soltando un suspiro puso una enorme sonrisa en su rostro antes de empezar a correr hacia su hogar.

Jack quedó atónito ante su sonrisa, sus dientes, con incisivos grandes y mal acomodados le cautivaron más de lo que pudo imaginar, y dentro de él, sintió que había adquirido fuerzas para continuar su camino.

Había adquirido la fé que necesitaba.

* * *

¡Si te gustó deja un _Review_! Y me ayudas a subir mi autoestima :c -heartbreak-


End file.
